computeranimatedmoviepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rio (Original Film)
Rio is a 2011 3D Theatrical Computer animated movie released by Blue Sky Studios. The film was released in theatres in 3D March 22nd 2011 and features the voices of Jesse Eisenberg, Anne Hathaway, will.i.am, Jamie Foxx, George Lopez, Tracy Morgan, Jemaine Clement, Leslie Mann, Rodrigo Santoro, and Jake T. Austin. It tells the story of Blu (Eisenberg), a male blue macaw who is taken to Rio de Janeiro to mate with a free-spirited female blue macaw, Jewel (Hathaway). The two eventually fall in love, and together they have to escape from being smuggled by Nigel (Clement), a cockatoo. The theme song, "Telling the World" was sung by Taio Cruz. The film was nominated for Academy Award for Best Original Song for the song "Real in Rio", but lost to the other nominee, "Man or Muppet" from The Muppets. A sequel, Rio 2 was released on April 11th 2014. Plot In Brazil, various exotic birds are smuggled out of the country. In Moose Lake, Minnesota, a crate with a male blue macaw hatchling falls out of a truck and is found by a little girl named Linda Gunderson who names him Blu. Fifteen years later, Linda (voiced by Leslie Mann) owns a bookstore. Blu (voiced by Jesse Eisenberg), highly domesticated and unable to fly, is ridiculed frequently by the Canada Geese that come by outside of Linda's bookstore. One day, ornithologist Túlio Monteiro (voiced by Rodrigo Santoro)invites Blu and Linda to Rio de Jan eiro on the condition that Blu, who is the last male of his species, mates with a female macaw. Linda accepts and they fly to Rio, where Blu meets a Red-crested Cardinal named Pedro (voiced by will.i.am), and his Yellow Canary friend Nico (voiced by Jamie Foxx). At Túlio's aviary, Blu meets Jewel (voiced by Anne Hathaway), a fiercely independent blue macaw longing to flee into the wilderness. The macaws are captured by Fernando (voiced by Jake T. Austin), an orphaned boy, and a Sulphur-crested Cockatoo named Nigel (voiced by Jemaine Clement), both of whom work for a group of smugglers led by Marcel, who wants to leave the country as soon as possible to secure a black market deal regarding Blu and Jewel. They chain them together with an angle chain. While Fernando has second thoughts about his actions, Nigel tells the macaws that he vowed to smuggle exotic birds in revenge after his role on a television program had been replaced by one. However, because of Blu's familiarity with cages, they flee into the jungle. Fernando meets Linda and Túlio and helps them find the birds, while Blu and Jewel meet Rafael, a Toco Toucan (voiced by George Lopez), who offers to take them to his friend Luiz to remove their leg chain. He tries to teach Blu how to fly, before they meet up with Pedro and Nico. Nigel hires a horde of thieving marmosets to capture Blu and Jewel. Pedro and Nico then take the two to a birds' Rio-style dance party, where they perform a duet, but encounter the marmosets in the process. The birds fight them off while Blu's group escapes on a tram. Fernando takes Linda and Túlio to the smugglers' hideout, where they discover that the birds have already been moved out. Marcel explains that he will use the Rio Carnival parade to smuggle the birds to the airport, as all the other streets have been blocked off for the festivities. Meanwhile, Blu and the others meet Luiz, (voiced by Tracy Morgan) who is a bulldog. He releases the chain holding Blu and Jewel. Thinking that being unable to fly will only be a burden to Jewel, Blu parts ways with Jewel, despite her attempts to get him to stay. Pedro and Nico then witness Nigel capturing Jewel. When Blu and Rafael learn of it, they rush to the carnival to rescue her. Meanwhile, Linda and Túlio have spotted the smuggler's parade float and organize a rescue attempt for the birds. As Linda and Túlio pose as dancers in blue macaw costumes, Nigel captures Blu and the group. Linda and Túlio fail to stop the smugglers on time and Marcel's group takes off in a Short SC.7 Skyvan. On board, Blu destroys his cage using a fire extinguisher and releases Jewel. The captive birds then escape, but Nigel injures Jewel. Blu sends Nigel flying into the plane engine using the fire extinguisher, causing the plane to fall. The smugglers flee the plane. Unable to fly, Jewel falls out of the plane's open cargo hatch towards the ocean. Jumping out of the plane to rescue her, Blu finally discovers that he is able to fly and carries her to Linda and Túlio for help. Later, they get married, adopt Fernando and organize a sanctuary to protect the jungle from smugglers. Blu and Jewel become mates, raise three children together and celebrate with their friends. Meanwhile Nigel is revealed to have survived the plane crash, but is ridiculed for his loss of feathers. During the credits it is shown that his owners, the smugglers, have been sent to jail. Cast * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu, a male Spix's Macaw8 from Rio de Janeiro who is unable to fly. * Anne Hathaway as Jewel, a female Spix's Macaw from Rio de Janeiro whom Blu is sent to mate with. * Leslie Mann as Linda Gunderson, a girl who discovered Blu after he was taken from Rio de Janeiro to Moose Lake and adopted him for 15 years. * Jemaine Clement as Nigel, a sadistic Sulphur-crested Cockatoo. * George Lopez as Rafael, a romantic Toco Toucan fond of Carnaval. * will.i.am as Pedro, a Red-crested Cardinal who is Nico's close friend. * Jamie Foxx as Nico, a Yellow Canary who loves to samba, and whose bottlecap hat functions as a tambourine. * Carlos Ponce as Marcel, Nigel's owner and the leader of a group of exotic bird smugglers. * Jeffrey Garcia as Tipa/Bat, a Little White-shouldered Bat. * Davi Vieira as Armando. * Rodrigo Santoro as Túlio Monteiro, a Brazilian ornithologist. * Jake T. Austin as Fernando, Marcel's impoverished young assistant * Tracy Morgan as Luiz, a bulldog and a chainsaw expert who has a medical condition of drooling. * Bernardo de Paula as Kipo, a Roseate Spoonbill, and Sylvio, the security guard at Túlio's aviary * Wanda Sykes as Chloe, a Canada Goose who is Alice's sister * Jane Lynch as Alice, a Canada Goose who is Chloe's sister. * Francisco Ramos as Mauro, the leader of the marmosets. * Bebel Gilberto as Eva, a Keel-billed Toucan and Rafael's wife. Production Reception Music Home Media Videogame Trivia Sequel See: Rio 2 A sequel, titled Rio 2, was released on April 11th 2014. Carlos Saldanha, the creator and director of the first film, returned as director. All the main cast, including Anne Hathaway, Jesse Eisenberg, Jemaine Clement, Jamie Foxx, will.i.am, Tracy Morgan, George Lopez, Jake T. Austin, Leslie Mann, and Rodrigo Santoro, reprised their roles. New cast includes Andy García, Bruno Mars, Kristin Chenoweth, Rita Moreno, Amandla Stenberg, Rachel Crow, Pierce Gagnon, and Natalie Morales. The sequel follows Blu, Jewel and their three kids on a venture into the Amazon where they try to live like real birds. Eventually they find Jewel's long-lost father Eduardo (voiced by García) who is in hiding with a tribe of other Spix Macaws. At first everything seems perfect but Blu is having trouble adapting to the wild. Eventually they discover that the Amazon is under threat, and that Blu and Jewel's old enemy Nigel the cockatoo is back for revenge. The director has a second sequel planned. Gallery Category:Movies Category:Theatrical Movies Category:2011 Movies Category:2000 Teens Movies Category:First Movies in Franchsies Category:Blue Sky Movies Category:3D Movies